


Fishin' in the Dark

by digestiivo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestiivo/pseuds/digestiivo
Summary: Hannibal could hear Will speaking just loud enough to be heard over the soft classical music on the radio. Realization dawned on him quickly that Will was actually singing, voice low and dark.





	Fishin' in the Dark

It was just after midnight, the dark enveloping everything but the bright full moon flitting through the thick trees. The headlights of Hannibal's bentley illuminated the empty road. Inside the car, Will tapped his fingers gently on the passenger side door. Hannibal sniffed the air, delighting in the spiced notes of tense anticipation and nervous excitement he found there. 

The anticipation and excitement didn't solely belong to Will; Hannibal found that his nerves were always heightened more than usual whenever he hunted with Will. If they weren't supposedly dead, on the run, and currently headed to the home of their next meal, Hannibal thinks he'd like to send Jack a card thanking him for introducing them. Perhaps another time.

Slipping back into the present moment from his thoughts, Hannibal could hear Will speaking just loud enough to be heard over the soft classical music on the radio. Realization dawned on him quickly that Will was actually singing, voice low and dark.

"You an' me goin' fishin' in the dark," he drawled slowly, a subtle grin pulling at his lips. His fingers continued tapping out a quiet rhythm on the door, "down by the river in the full moon light, we'll be fallin' in love in the middle of the night, just movin' slow."

The accent he always tried so hard to conceal was flowing freely now, a mix of Louisiana and Appalachia. Hannibal had only ever heard it when Will had been drunk, or occasionally in the way he pronounced certain words, never able to hide it all the way; or sometimes, in the early hours of the morning when they were both still not fully awake, it would bleed through in the way Will called him "Darlin'."

If Will was intentionally letting his accent slip, Hannibal couldn't be certain, but the devious take on the meaning of the lyrics wasn't missed. He glanced over at Will just as Will lifted his gaze from the passing scenery to meet Hannibal's eyes.

Will didn't smile, but his eyes glinted with a mix of emotion as he slowly crooned, "Baby get ready..."

A shiver threatened to roll down Hannibal's spine, but any hint of it affecting him remained masterfully hidden. However, he couldn't stop the slow smile that pulled at his lips, or the desire that burned in his eyes.

Will did grin then and turned back to stare out the window into the dark. The moonlight bleeding through the tree branches glinted off the ring on his finger, and Hannibal gently tapped his matching one on the steering wheel.

Hannibal turned his headlights off as they pulled into the driveway of their destination. Will rounded the car as Hannibal got out, and before he could react, Will cupped his face in his hands and brought their mouths together. Hannibal's eyes closed as he let himself fall fully into the feeling until they parted all too soon. 

Will couldn't help smiling a little at seeing Hannibal Lecter so besotted over him, leaning forward just a bit to try and capture Will's lips again. Instead, he lifted Hannibal's hand, much like Hannibal had done to him the night Will killed Randall Tier, and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

A light flicking on in one of the downstairs windows shook the two of them from their affections. Hiding in the darkness surrounding the house, they could see it was merely the occupant coming downstairs for a midnight snack. Will noted as much, and the pair shared a little amusement at the irony of it. Once the house was dark and still again, they moved in tandem as one beast. Claws out and ready to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song the other day and just couldnt shake this image outta my head, so I wrote it! This is the 1st thing I've written and posted anywhere in nearly like 10 years...yikes. But I rewatched the show recently, and it rekindled my desire to write.
> 
> And I know it's not really canon supported, but my personal headcanon is that will does have an accent that he picked up from living in louisiana and virginia and just hides it for his own personal reasons.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and any kudos/comments/etc are greatly appreciated!^^
> 
> the song: https://youtu.be/201k02yBgS4


End file.
